Top Three
by shabbytiger
Summary: Nikita and Michael one shot. Sometimes, the friction between them is just what's needed.


**Top Three**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the dirty mind that imagined this scenario.**

**Warning: Swearing and sexual content. A total smut fantasy-but damn they are hot! So :P  
**

**A One Shot.;)**

" Don't you think this is overkill?" Nikita couldn't hide the smile at her captor as she reviewed the ridiculous set up they had arranged.

" Not really." Vistel's accent was pretty sexy she thought, it was a shame he was pointing a rifle at her head. Michael moaned beneath her, finally coming around. She kept her eyes trained on the enemy as his body shifted under hers, forcing herself to focus. Michael would not be a happy bunny when he woke up. " I was aiming to capture you. A Division lackey was too good an opportunity to miss." He shrugged. " I improvised with what I had available."

" So what now? Why not just kill us?" Curiosity killed the cat, but if he was going to do it, he'd have pulled the trigger already. Unless he was just drawing this out. Either way, there was still a chance.

" I have a call to make. Ari will be very interested to hear about my new guests." Shit. Nikita strained at the shackles, and grinned at him viciously. He laughed at her bravado." Make yourself comfortable Nikita. You aren't going anywhere."

And then he was gone, the door slammed and bolted. Shit. She allowed a slight tremor to course through her, then shut it down. Panic was a far more dangerous enemy than the guy with the gun.

" What the fuck-" Michael's rasp scraped her neck, and she momentarily regretted putting her hair up. His breath on her neck was far too distracting. As were his thighs beneath hers, his chest at her back...him. In general. Michael was just plain distracting.

" Four man team, Russians, us about to be given up to Ari. One set of shackles. You were a bonus." She kept her voice light. But all she could think of was the heat flooding her as he fidgeted in the metal seat they were currently chained to.

" Any particular reason you are sat on my lap?"

" You noticed that huh?"

" Nikita." Hell yes he was noticing she realised, her pelvis pulsing as his crotch rubbed at her backside. Jesus this room was hot. Lack of windows, she thought. That was it.

" Like I said. He had one set of shackles and two bodies to restrain. Do the math."

" Right." He cleared his throat, and her spine sparked as his lips brushed the skin at her nape. But it wasn't a kiss, he was just trying to check out their complicated bonds. The thought made her smile. Well wasn't that a charming double entendre?

" The fact that I escaped him once before may have factored into his reasoning," she admitted, settling her ass firmly at his groin, unable to resist. Pity this was under duress she mused, it was no chore having to sit on Michael. At all.

" Do I even wanna know?" She felt his smile, and his teasing tone shot straight to her lap. Damn.

" Too much slack." She shrugged, not wanting to talk. wanting to rub. " He's rectified that."

He certainly had. Michael was sat upright in a metal chair, hands behind the metal back, wrapped in the chains that stretched through the chair legs and held their ankles together, with a fair few loops at the chair legs for good measure. The handcuffs that the chains linked to had her wrists bound to the chairs arms, and every time she tugged. the links tightened at their legs and yanked his arms toward the floor. Much harder and she'd pop his shoulders. And they'd still be trapped, since the chair was bolted to the floor. She smiled at the excess security. It was almost as though Vistel didn't trust her.

" So he has." Michael was gruff, and she twisted her head to see his face. A black eye, from the blurred view she got. Nothing he couldn't live with.

" You shouldn't have been here anyway. What the hell were you doing?"

" Oh I don't know Nikita - my job? Tracking a rogue agent to bring her in? Ring any bells?"

" We both know I won't be taken in Michael. It's a shoot to kill order."

" Yeah well, now Percy thinks you have Intel on his boxes he won't take any chances. You'll be debriefed-"

Nikita responded to the word like a horny teenager, grinding her ass at his groin and he swore violently, his arms twitching, making their legs swing back and her wrists slam to the metal frame.

" Jesus what are you doing?"

" I was imagining you being _debriefed_." She couldn't help it, he was so easy to play with sometimes, so serious and intense. And so _hard. _His erection lay thick against her backside, and she squirmed, relishing the truth that he couldn't hide with his words. He still wanted her.

" Nikki-" Now she was leaning back, his hoarse whisper at her skin. The rapid beat of his heart was almost drumming at her back. It was too delicious to ignore.

" I think we need to concentrate on our predicament Michael." She said it sweetly, and wished she wore a skirt. Man she had missed him. He still smelt good, despite taking a beating, and his voice still stroked her like a purr at her flesh. Even if he hated her, his body didn't lie about what it wanted. She ground her hips and his sharp gasp was the most gorgeous sound she had heard in an age.

" Nikita stop-"

" Why Michael, is that a gun in your pocket," she twisted her face to his, though she could only catch a glimpse of half closed eyes and clamped lips before the pain in her neck forced her back," or are you just pleased to see me?"

" Jesus Christ what the fuck are you doing?" His anger was bitterly familiar, but then, weren't they always angry at each other? Angry at the need they both felt? He lifted his ass from the seat and she felt the chains bite her wrists and ankles but the pain was welcomed as he reached for her, however subconsciously, instinctively-he still reached for_ her._

" I'm trying to create a little friction here Michael. We need to snap the bolts on the floor, otherwise we stay chained." His breathing was hard at her neck, puffs of air tickling her ears. Desire curled within her, over riding the adrenaline of the situation. Nikita had no idea when they would next see each other. No idea when they would ever be this close without their fists handy again. She wanted to make him remember it. Remember her. Slowly she began to circle her hips, her ass rubbing at his erection, the hiss that escaped him a lick straight up her spine.

" Friction eh? Like this-" He thrust his hips and she winced as the chains bit her ankles," or like this?" Oh God he was pressing close, and those lips she dreamt of were sliding at her exposed neck as he spoke, and she stretched, aching to feel the tongue he deliberately skimmed her with lap at her. He began to shuffle his backside on the seat, forward and back, their legs and arms flowing forward and back in time, and she closed her eyes.

" I think you are getting the idea Michael." It was a choked confession, and Nikita straightened her legs, feeling every inch of his as they slid under her, his suit trousers pliable against her rough denim. Jesus she may not survive after all. The to and fro sped up, gaining momentum and she clutched at the chairs arms to steady herself as his hips showed surprising flexibility whilst chained.

She was wet and aching and not ashamed that he knew. Because he definitely knew if his twitching cock was any indication. She could feel the hot panting at her neck, and unable to resist, lifted a fraction to land on him hard as he slid forward. It was a small move but damn he hit her right between her legs and both groaned aloud. The guttural sound was punctuated by a creaking, and Nikita almost hoped that it wasn't working, that they could continue this luscious torture instead.

" It's working," he breathed hard, and the rocking continued apace, and she felt his head fall back as his arms stretched to the floor and the chains snapped bitingly where they held them with each thrust. She licked her lips, wondering. Wondering if she could wriggle from her pants and take him right here. Wondered if he'd protest, despite his cock throbbing at her. Getting harder and harder between her legs.

" Faster and harder ought ta do it. Think you can manage that Michael?"

" How quickly they forget." They rocked as one, the chair beginning to wobble. " If I recall correctly, you may have beat me on marksmanship, but in stamina trials, I whooped your ass all day long." Talk about a promise. Still a tease she thought, breathlessly. still a god damned tease.

Nikita tried to ignore the tide rising within. The friction of his trouser clad cock at her sweet spot was building, her stomach convulsing at the image of them doing this naked. His cock inside her. His hands gripping her hips and his lips burning across her back. Man she needed to get laid. She was about to come tied to a chair with her ex handler whilst her life was being discussed no doubt in acerbic Russian outside. Talk about damaged.

" Michael," it was a strained plea, and he grunted as they surged together, the bonds cutting into her wrists and legs as the chair began to tip. The pain just sharpened the pleasure she was experiencing elsewhere. If they tipped forward his shoulders would be dislocated easily. The momentum needed transferring now the bolts were starting to give way. " We need to go over on the side."

" Hmm?" Damn his voice was hot. It sounded like sex as he panted, and she squeezed her thighs tight trying to still him. She managed to capture _him_ and he swore violently, bucking at the chair, the chains, at her. Her hips ached.

" Fuck Nikita you gotta let go, this is getting outta hand-" I know, I want it to. I don't care about the guy outside, she thought, urgency heating her up. Vistel could come back any minute, but it didn't matter. Nothing did.

" On three, we go sideways." She squeezed her thighs, almost shattering as her wet heat pulsed.

" Three."

Using her weight on his she began to tip, looser now they had strained so hard and re shifted the chains, able to fall up and down on him as she rocked side to side.

He bit her neck, his teeth scraping her tender skin, and his lips were on her as she fought to withhold the cry she felt in his chest rumbling for escape. Pure lightning streaked her and she arched despite the pain. Damn. His muscled chest felt embedded into her as she pressed backwards, and she bit her lip. Too much noise would only get them caught but the surprise as his lips caught her skin almost had her screaming.

" Michael." Rocking side to side, body parts smashing, rubbing, all heat and tight clothing, she wanted more but knew that the moment the chair tipped, he would be Division and she the enemy. Worse, once free from her limbs, she would be _his_ enemy. And it still hurt.

" What? Can you hear someone coming?" His smile split wide at her neck and she choked on a laugh, all too aware of his cock pulsing in his pants, wondering if she was the only one getting moist. His lips were so stupid soft they made her yearn for more.

" I just wanted you to know." The creaking intensified, and she could feel the legs start to waver at the apex of each sideways topple. The fire flared anew between them, as if both knew this was going to be over and neither willing to let go of the very bad things their hips were doing.

" What?" Gruff and low. Then he licked her. Michael actually licked her. Nikita shuddered, as the friction and tongue sweep combined to devastating effect. Fuck, her head swam and legs went limp as she came hard and he felt it, she heard his sharp intake of breath. He paused rocking too, for a fraction of a second, and they both knew that the next move would have the chair on its side and phase two of the escape would replace _this._

" You know we kept that top five escapes list back in the day?"

" Yeah." Smoke on her skin. Still warm and as content as it were possible to be in their current situation, she wiggled and he bit her again. Hard. He strained his hips at her, and she felt the bonds tighten at her ankles, their legs wrapped tight as he managed to spread his legs, and in turn, hers. Jesus Christ she was throbbing. and his stretching her only drew it out. She swallowed, needing air, needing to get it together. This was insane. But her orgasm wasn't interested, and crested one last wave as he pushed wider at her legs. Fucker.

" This just made the top five." A tortured gasp.

He jerked in the seat, and a strangled groan escaped him, kissing her skin, and she burrowed at him, knowing all too well why he was momentarily paralysed. Satisfaction flooded her as his damp tipped cock pulsated wildly against her ass.

" Top three." She amended thickly, leaning her head back, gathering her wits. Escape. Russians with guns. Ari.

" Fuck." His forehead rested at the top of her spine, she could feel his sweat through her thin tee shirt. " Nikita..."

" On three Michael." Pulling herself together she gripped the arms tight, and prepared her legs, knowing the chains were going to cause some damage. He hesitated, but then his head was off her shoulders and his body taut beneath her. His jerky nod was palpable. She throbbed, wishing they would finish this in bed. But Michael was Division. He'd probably only hate her more for this. So be it, she thought, still tingling where he had licked her. Still wet. Still aching. It was worth it. Totally worth it. He wouldn't forget this in a hurry.

" Three."

Together they surged.

Together they fell.


End file.
